You just wanted to practice
by Cosmmoe52
Summary: You just need some help, but not this kind... ((It's you and whichever wrestler you want it to be... This is based off a weird dream I had. Rated M, just so no one complains haha...))


You don't know how you did it but you had convinced him to practice with you, and help you get better at breaking submission holds. Now your in the training room ring, stretching, waiting, and getting increasingly nervous. You don't particulerly like him as more than a friend, but lately your body has been reacting in a strange way when you watch his matches.  
Your pulled from your thoughts as a you hear the door open. Your suddenly struck with how you must look, in a sports bra, cut off tank top, shorts and sneakers, hair back out of your face, and just standing there in the ring. Slowely you look over your shoulder.  
"Hey, thanks for agreeing to help me out." You offer as a greeting. You feel a little better as he is shirtless with gym shorts and sneakers.  
"No problem, after you landed wrong in that match I'm sure everyone was ready to help out." Smiling he slides between the ropes.  
"Haha well no one rushed up and offered, So did you wanna just jump into some lessons or what?" Offering a sweet smile you avoid his eyes, no weird feelings yet but better safe than sorry.  
"Actually if it's all right do you think we could have a quick play match, so I can get a feel for where you need help. I promise I'll go easy on you." You meet his eye and he winks, and you know right then that this will not end well for you. So you agree anyway.  
"Sure, whatever you think will work." You instantly fall into a defensive stance, in turn so does he. _He is bigger than me and stronger so my best bet is to use his size against him and try to take out his legs, good plan, no reason to get excited, _You think to yourself.  
But then he dives at you, you dodge him, sinking into an almost feline position, catching his balance he spins to look at you. A smile crosses his face, you ignore it and stand watching him, he walks towards you, so you turn and run, climbing then launching of the ropes into a backflip, a foot aimed at his head. He uses his arm as a block, but you still force him backward, landing you waste no time in going tor a spear, you catch him. As soon as he hits the mat you bounce back up, running to the corner you try to set up for a finisher. But hes already on his feet, he catches you mid air, and hits you hard with a Attitude Adjustment. You pull yourself up on the ropes and turn right as he makes another pass at you, you again avoid him using the ropes to gain momentum you go for a closeline,but he sidesteps grabing your arm and throwing you into the corner. He makes a run at you, pushing up to the top rope you aim a kick at his face, catching him in the jaw, he makes a show of stumbling back, hopping up onto the top rope you get ready to use your finisher, he turns around and you launch at him.  
You both hit the mat, rolling instinctively into your 3 count position. His arm pinned between your legs, arching forward with your left arm on his chest, your right arm lazily holding his leg up. A position you use on the other Divas all the time when you win.  
But then he shifts his arm, and it rubs against you, your breath catches and you suddenly realize just how much your body has reacted to this, you realize just how turned on you are. And so does he, because he gets a strange expression and slowly looks done at his arm.  
In an instant your pinned to the mat, face down, hands help behind your back, a knee keeping your legs apart. Turning your face you see he almost looks confused at how you got into this position, but then his eyes change and a playful smile stretches his features.  
"I was curious as to why you asked for my help when you have a whole division full of girls and the personal trainers to ask." He moved his knee up to grind it against you. Your turn your face to the mat biting your lip, willing back any sound that could betray you. Then his knee is gone and your a bit relieved, but no less turned on. But then something else starts rubbing against you through the fabric, it takes you less than a second to realize its his hand. Your throat makes a weird growling noise as you still refuse to let any sound past your lips. His other hand holding your wrists, you squirm a bit, still having mixed emotions about the situation, but then his finger passes underneath the hem of your underwear between your legs. A whine mixed with a moan finally makes it past your better judgment.  
"Be careful making sounds like that." His voice is a playful whisper against your ear, his hand now taking full liberty of the area beneath your underwear. After a moment he removes his hand rolling you over and keeping your hands pinned only now above your head.  
"Well I can tell you need help getting out of submission holds." He teases as he leans down and licks across your lips, and quickly moving to your neck, he nibbles and licks lines down one side and up the other. His lips crash into yours for a moment, then nothing, your hands are released and he is rolling out of the ring. Your still stunned from everything that happened when,  
"You know we should practice together all the time." You tilt your head just in time to see him wink at you and walk out the door.


End file.
